Unwrap me naked
by FallingArtist
Summary: A crack one-shot on how Kara's perfect earth-birthday would be. How ep 2x11 should have gone. . After watching Supergirl 2x11 I was talking with a friend and this crack come to my mind, they asked me to write it down into a fanfic, so here it is. I got a little inspiration from Lost Girl (as some of you may recognise).


**A/N: Little crack piece that came to mind after 2x11**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Leave reviews!**

 **You can send me prompts on Tumblr here: justawordunsaid . tumblr . com or here where I post all my stories: myfallingstories . tumblr . com**

* * *

 **Unwrap me naked**

Alex had everything planned perfectly. She had been planning it for days, she involved pretty much everyone, it had to be perfect.

"You sure you don't mind? I know earth birthday is important, Kara" she puts on her sad poker face while Maggie does her best to look like a puppy attached to her side.

When Kara confirms that she'll be okay and Alex should enjoy her relationship, Alex gives her a wide smile and kisses her, "Thanks. You're the best sister".

Kara offers a pained, very fake smile and Alex saunters off with Maggie.

"Love you!" she calls over her shoulder and knows Kara is saying it under her breath, less than happy.

...

Alex gets the boys to cover for Supergirl – they want to be heroes? This is their chance. She plans everything, J'Onn ready as back up to solve any bad situation so that if the newbies mess up, Supergirl doesn't need to fly to save their sorry asses. Then, it's time for the last part. The best part for Kara.

Maggie snickers as they finish to prepare the super gift, Alex blushes and tries not to think about what she's doing for her little sister. She especially tries not to think about what Kara will be doing with the gift. Damn, Alex can't bare to imagine her little sister...making good use of her gift. She really can't.

...

Kara is feeling lonely and sad, she's upset with Alex for making plans with Maggie on a day that has always been about the two of them and their sisterhood. But she's angry at herself for being upset, Alex deserves time with her girlfriend, she deserves to enjoy this relationship fully, especially after sacrificing so much to always look after Kara.

Still, she's upset. And she's a little scared, though she doesn't care to admit it. She's scared Alex will slowly pull away from her and be one more person to abandon her. She's also angry at herself for doubting her sister like that.

To put it simply, she's a mess. She's eating potstickers and watching Star Wars to put her mind off of it, but she has only managed to dwell on it ever more so far.

At some point she is so enraptured in her own thoughts that she doesn't even hear the footsteps getting closer to the front door. If she had, she might have noticed they belonged to more than one person.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door and she is startled out of her miserable considerations. In her haste to get to the door she forgets to use her x-ray vision to see who's on the other side and she's shocked to see Lena standing there a bit awkwardly.

"Lena!" she remembers to greet her after a moment too long of staring.

The brunette offers a smile, "somebody told me today was a kind of second birthday to you?" she says it like a question, a bit unsure.

Kara's mouth hangs open a little, "Hum… yeah, I guess… kind of. Who told you?"

Lena starts to gesture a little with her hands, helplessly. "Oh, hum...actually...your sister?" She looks at Kara insecurely. "She...hum…said you usually celebrate the day you were adopted by the Danver… I'm sorry if knowing this I'm somehow invading your-"

"No!" Kara exclaims, before looking down at her hands and answering more smoothly, "I mean, I'm surprised she told you, but it's totally fine. I… it's fine. Just...hum...why are you..."

Kara really doesn't want Lena to feel unwelcome, because she surely is very welcome, her visit is the highlight of Kara's day, but she's not sure why Lena is there and she doesn't know how to phrase the question.

"Oh, yeah. Well, your sister might have mentioned that you were going to spend it alone. So...hum, I thought I'd stop by", she smiles nervously.

"Oh, yeah, she's busy with Maggie and I wasn't sure about spending it with the boys, there's been some tension lately..."

Lena seems to gather some courage. "Well, I've got a present for you! It's actually partially from your sister...kind of. Do you want to see it?" Lena nervously plays with her hands.

"You didn't have to! Oh my god, I didn't even let you inside, I'm sorry! Come in!" Kara awkwardly steps aside and allows Lena to enter the apartment.

"Thanks", the CEO whispers shyly.

For a moment Lena just stands there awkwardly, staring at the ground. Then she slowly looks up at Kara and eventually decides to stare at the wall as she gets off her coat.

...

Lena's coat falls slowly from her shoulder and Kara chokes on her own saliva.

Lena is completely naked. With a red string wrapped up around her covering the more intimate parts and a bow resting between her boobs.

Kara's mouth is open, her jaw lost somewhere on the floor, and she is mentally freaking out.

...

"Happy earth-birthday, Kara" Alex whispers from the hallway outside the apartment where she's eavesdropping with Maggie. Her girlfriend is grinning, and they both imagine how red Kara's face must be by now.

Alex's smirk soon turns into a grimace, though. They can hear Kara is making good use of her gift and Alex shoots up and runs away without waiting for Maggie.

She can't hear this. She's already scarred to life.

That's her _little sister_ , for Rao's sake!


End file.
